Vidas Diferentes
by Saleh-san
Summary: Allen entra no colegial. E desde então, uma série de acontecimentos estranhos tomam conta de sua vida. - Universo Alternativo de DGM. Os casais vão se definir ao longo da história.


- Lavi! Vamos, estamos atrasados pra aula! - gritou um albino com uniforme de colegial para o amigo ruivo vestido com roupas normais do cotidiano. Ambos sairam apressados de uma pensão. De repente, o celular do albino começa tocar.

- Alô. Alô? Ah! Lenalee! A gente tá atrasado! Me espera no portão do colégio? Okay, nos encontramos lá então!

- E então? Animado? Seu primeiro dia como colegial, hein! - dizia o ruivo, olhando sorridente para o amigo

- E ainda por cima, você conseguiu entrar no mesmo colégio que a Lenalee... Que inveja. - falava em tom de deboche, olhando-o com o olho esquerdo, já que o outro estava encoberto por um tapa-olho. O albino, por sua vez, ficou incrivelmente rubro e fechou a cara em forma de desaprovação com que o amigo havia lhe dito.

- Ela é só minha amiga! - ralhou Allen.

- Era o que eu dizia da Chomesuke! - riu-se o mais velho - Mas não posso negar que até mesmo eu já fui afim da Lenalee... Ai, ai... Bons teempos... Isso na época que ela tava no primeiro ano do colegial e eu no terceiro...

- É, agora você tá na faculdade! - Allen parou de correr - E nossos caminhos vão ficando cada vez mais distintos. Literalmente. Você já era pra ter ido por outra direção, lembra...? - falou rindo - Vai se atrasar ainda mais. Era pra você ter ido por ali... Eu acho... - o ruivo, quando percebe o erro de caminho, bate a própria mão na testa.

- Ah, é... Allen, fiz um mapinha pra você não se perder no caminho. - remexou a pasta que carregava a procura do tal mapa. O outro, fez uma expressão incrédula no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você acha mesmo que vou me perder? Que coisa! Tô atrasado, até de noite! - falou brabo, caminhando apressado. O ruivo, observando o amigo, riu.

- Caminho errado, idiota! - dita esta frase, o Walker volta e estende a mão, sem olhar para o amigo, e este entrega o mapa. Ele murmura algo como "obrigado, coelho idiota" e segue o seu caminho agora certo."É... Agora não vou poder mais vir por aqui... Cuide bem da Lenalee, Allen." pensou o mais velho ainda parado, observando ao longe o amigo se distanciar com rapidez.

Chegando na escola...

Primavera... Época em que as flores nascem, e que todos vão para novas séries e colégios.E Allen não era excessão a regra. Ele agora era um aluno do colegial da escola Kuro no Kyodan.

O menino, chegando cada vez mais perto do colégio, vê uma Lee impaciente no portão de entrada, fitando com fúria o relógio de pulso.

- Você tá muito atrasado! Desse jeito, perderá a cerimônia de abertura! - ralhou a garota, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Ah! Sim, desculpa, Lenalee! - diz o novato, com a mão esquerda coçando a cabeça com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- É "Lenalee-senpai" na frente dos outros, okay? Senão vão começar falsos rumores sobre algo além da nossa amizade... E não seria legal, não acha?

- Ah, tá bem... - disse o Walker, desviando o olhar da chinesa."E pelo jeito, ela continuará sendo só amiga mesmo..." pensou o garoto, pondo as mãos nos bolsos.  
Entrando na sala de aula, após a cerimônia de abertura, percebeu que não havia nenhum conhecido da antiga escola."Vim parar num lugar onde nenhum dos meus outros amigos e colegas prestaram prova... Que saco." ainda pensando, Allen fita a mão esquerda e solta um longo suspiro. E novamente, percebe aqueles mesmos olhares que sempre recebe de pessoas desconhecidas em relação a sua mão esquerda e ao cabelo branco.

- E aqui estão os horários... O próximo professor será o Komui Lee, que lhes dará aula de química teórica. - fala um professor entregando aos alunos o horário das aulas.

"Putz! Peguei de professor de química teórica justo o Komui! Essa não..." pensa um Walker atordoado com os possíveis acontecimentos.  
- E prazer alunos, meu nome é Tikk Mikk. - dizia enquanto escrevia o próprio nome no quadro negro - Alunos, poderiam fazer a gentileza de me falarem seus nomes? Começaremos por... Você! - dizia fitando o único albino da sala.

- Sou Allen Walker.

- "Walker"? Hum... - disse o professor dando um sorriso um tanto assustador.

Allen sentiu um arrepio subindo a espinha dorçal e depois uma irritação repentina com aquele sorriso.

- Algum problema com o meu sobrenome, Tikk Mikk-sensei? - perguntou com um tom de voz alto e irritado.

- Eu? Nenhum. Mas você certamente terá. - dito isso, ele voltou com o sorriso horripilante.

Aquela aula passou incrivelmente devagar. Allen percebera que todos os movimentos que fazia, era observado pelo professor de física.

"Que merda! O que há de errado com esse cara? Fica me olhando o tempo todo! E como assim, vou ter problemas com o meu sobrenome? É só um sobrenome... O sobrenome do Mana..." disse o jovem Walker para si mesmo, perdido em pensamentos.

E finalmente, aquela aula acaba. O albino nunca pensara que gostaria tanto de ver o irmão de Lenalee adentrando aquela sala de aula.

E seu pequeno pedido ao tempo, por se assim dizer, concretiza-se. Komui entra na sala, e fita o amigo de sua irmã.

- Alleeeen-kun! Então você será meu aluno este ano! - Lee fala em alto e bom tom, deixando o garoto que atendia por esse nome rubro. O mesmo encolhe-se na carteira, olhando com raiva para o irmão da amiga. O professor caminha até o albino e mexe nos cabelos do mesmo de forma escandolasa e embaraçosa, deixando Allen ainda mais vermelho que antes, se isso ainda era possível.

- Por favor, pare com isso, Komui Lee-SENSEI. - diz Allen falando mais alto a palavra "sensei".

- Ah é verdade, aqui terei que te tratar como aluno... Mas pode me chamar de Komui-san, como você fazia antes! - diz ele de uma forma incrivelmente constrangedora.

E então, já era a hora favorita do dia de Allen. A hora de almoçar.

O garoto, animado, tira da pasta do colégio duas grandes marmitas e sai de aula praticamente correndo e indo para as salas do segundo ano, procurando com os olhos Lenalee.

- Allen-kun! - o menino ouve uma voz feminina por trás dele, e vira-se para confirmar os pensamentos. Era Lenalee, radiante, segurando uma marmita média e outra grande

- Preparei esta marmita pra você!

"Sim! Sim! Fiz muito bem em ter entrado nesta escola! Eu sabia que entrando aqui, eu teria mais comida na hora do almoço! O único problema foi o exame de admição... Pensei que não conseguiria passar. Esta escola é uma das mais bem conceituadas do país..."

Após eles terem encontrado um bom lugar em baixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, começaram a comer e conversar.

- Mas comigo foi pior! Sempre na chamada presencial, ele repetia meu nome umas quantas vezes, e depois dizia que a minha voz era como uma melodia ou algo assim! Pelo menos, você não terá esse problema, Allen-kun!

- Bom... É verdade... Sabe... Teve uma coisa que me irritou, além do seu irmão me bajulando na frente de 30 pessoas... O professor Tikk Mikk disse que eu terei problemas com o meu sobrenome...

- Sério? Ano passado ele me tratou tão bem... Mas eu achava ele meio cínico mesmo... Mas como assim?

- Não sei... Vou me informar melhor sobre isso. Talvez o seu irmão saiba de algo, não é?

- Possivelmente ele saiba de algo sim.

E então aquele primeiro dia de aula acaba e dá espaço para as limpezas de classe.

- Então... - um professor alto, com aparência inocente pega a lista de chamada e escolhe dois nomes - o Walker-kun e a Fou-san farão a limpeza.

- Sim, professor Arystar-sensei... - diz Allen com uma voz cansada.

O menino começa a varrer a sala vagarosamente, enquanto sua colega limpava o quadro negro.

- Então, Walker - o menino levanta a cabeça quando escuta a voz da colega - o que aconteceu com o seu braço esquerdo? - o garoto a fita um tanto surpreendido com a pergunta.

"De novo as mesmas perguntas..." pensa Allen desanimado.

- Me queimei quando eu era pequeno.

- E como você se queimou? - Fou pergunta curiosa

- A minha casa havia pegado fogo... E eu estiquei o braço tentando alcançar o meu pai que estava no meio do fogo, enquanto um bombeiro me segurava... Acabou não dando tempo de salvar ele... e...

- Entendi. - interrompeu Fou.

E eles não conversaram mais. Um clima pesado instalou-se na sala de aula, fazendo com que eles nem se olhassem mais.

Allen ficou mais perdido em pensamentos do que nunca. E ele sabia que haveria mais pessoas que iriam fazer as mesmas perguntas, e que sentiria todo esse aperto no coração novamente.

As limpezas de classe tomam um fim, e todos os alunos que restaram no colégio se direcionaram para suas casas, depois de um cansativo primeiro dia de aula.


End file.
